The Way You Make Me Feel
by ReiraKurenai
Summary: I hate how he flirts with all those chicks. I hate how he doesn't seem to realise that I'm there. Stupid Retard. ShinjixHiyori one-shot.


**A/N: **Got inspiration for this little one-shot from listening to Michael Jackson's The Way You Make Me Feel. I got his CD today and I am going wild! xDD Anyway, I thought I should write Shinji and Hiyori a little something…..it's time I give the couple a little more luuuuuve!

**I do not own Bleach!

* * *

**

_The Way You Make Me Feel_

My foot tapped gently on the floor. No wait, screw that. It's tapping wildly! The nerve that stupid blonde dickhead has is so frustrating! I feel like ripping out his hair. That will give him a hundred years worth of pain. That's how long he has made my heart whither in the dirt.

Shinji leaned over the counter in a casual manner as he flashed that famous smile of his at the girl with big boobs behind the counter. I rolled my eyes and tried suppress the eager desire to punch the stupid guy in the face. Big boobs' cheeks flushed a deep crimson when Shinji whispered something to her. I turned my attention to a random magazine on one of the racks and flipped through it slowly. God, how long does it take to get eight cups of coffee?

Shinji leaned in even closer this time and took hold of Big Boobs' hand and kissed it. I felt a barrier in my head snap in half like a twig. I dropped the magazine, ripping it in the process and felt the veins pop out of my skin on my head. That does it. I'm gonna wipe this floor with that retard's fucking face! And I am going to love every bloody moment of it! I kicked off my sandal and grabbed it in my left hand and stomped my way over to the blonde idiot.

"Oi, Shinji," I nudged. Shinji looked at me from the corner of his eye and frowned.

"Huh?" he asked as he leant closer as if wanting to hear what I have to say. I felt more veins pop out and lifted my sandal.

_SMACK!_

Ah, the joy of watching the dickhead falling to the ground. Blood sprung from his nose as the big boob girl behind the counter squealed like a pig and it seriously looked like she was going to call the police. Go ahead, I dare ya! As if the police can catch a former Fukutaicho of the Gotei 13. _Pfft_. Don't make me laugh!

Shinji stood up slowly using the counter as support while holding his bloody nose. He staggered a bit but finally gained his balance.

"What the hell, Hiyori?" he yelled at me. I glared at him and motioned to the menu boards above the big boob girl's head. Shinji blinked and looked at the board. He made s strange noise, wiped his bloody nose and smiled at the girl. I felt my blood boil. Didn't I just hit the living day lights out of him? How the hell can he turn around and smile like that again? Stupid freak.

"M-m-may I take your order?" Big boobs finally managed to ask. Shinji glanced down at the girl's chest, grinned and then looked back at her face.

"Yeah, eight coffees, please, Haaaa-na," Shinji smirked. Big boobs blushed again and I frowned at the sudden "Hana" he gave her. I glanced at her name tag. Oh, it was the bitch's name. Well what do you know! They do have names after all! I snorted and waited for the stupid coffee to arrive.

The Hana chick nodded and quickly placed the order. She then around and walked off to make the coffee. Shinji's gaze followed her swinging butt that was hidden behind a small piece of cloth known as dress. The bloody thing barely even covered the woman's butt! If she made one wrong move you'll be able to see her underwear! The nerve the women had of this fucked up human world. Shinji's gaze did not leave this chick's _unattractive _butt at all so I had to hit him again. This time I aimed for the balls. He fell down face first. I felt a few stares from the other customers but ignored them. Who gives a damn? What if this Hana chick wants to be a virgin bride too!? Huh? Now I'm standing up for her. Oh man.

Big boobs handed us the eight cups of coffee and Shinji gave her the money and finally we walked out of the stupid café. I am _never ever_ bringing the reatrd here again. Too many flirty girls with big boobs and butts.

* * *

Our next stop was the convenience store. We ran out of Soy sauce and I won't hear the end of it from Mashiro if there was no fucking soy sauce for dinner tonight. I grabbed six bottles, for in case Mashiro suddenly decides Soy sauce is good for bath oil again and secretly pour it into Kensei's bath water. Seriously. Those two are messed up. When I turned around to dump the bottles of soy sauce into Shinji's arms for him to carry he was gone. I heard his annoying voice on the other side of the store along with the voices of a few girls.

Oh, so now he was going for a group thing was he? The retard. I'm going to rip out his hair slowly and one by one. That way it will be hundred years of slow pain. And while I am at it I might actually shave his eyebrows off too.

I stomped my way over to the former captain and smirked when I realized the girls were all giving me dirty looks. They probably thought I was his little sister or something. Tch. As if. I'd rather die than be related to the stupid freak.

"Shinji," I growled. Shinji turned his head to face me and quirked an eyebrow. He grinned and patted my head, probably to look cool in front of the girls since he treats his "little sister" so nice. Veins popped on my head.

"Get your fucking hand of my head, baldy!" I yelled as I kicked his shin. He yelped and hopped on one spot while holding unto his leg. I smirked, glared at the girls who looked like they were about to piss their pants.

"What the hell are you bitches lookin at?" I barked. The girls all shrieked and ran off. I rolled my eyes and turned to face Shinji. I dumped the soy sauce in his arms and turned around to leave.

"Pay," I ordered and then stomped off.

* * *

When we finally reached the warehouse I stomped in, leaving not just Shinji but the rest of the Vizard confused as I walked up the stairs and slammed my room door so hard it probably would have fallen of its hinges. I heard Kensei ask Shinji what he did now but all Shinji did was shrug and laugh the matter off, saying that I must be suffering from PMS. The bastards. They think they can go ahead and talk about me behind my back! They talk to so loud I can hear every little word they say.

I kicked a chair in my room until it fell over and one of the legs snapped off. I cursed under my breath and sat down on my bed. Why does Shinji piss me off like this? Every time his eyes lands on a girl I feel my blood boil. No matter what I do my anger won't subside. Even hitting him doesn't help!

"DAMMIT!!!" I yelled and fell over on my back. My eyes landed on the ceiling that looked like it was falling apart. I sighed and closed my eyes trying to calm down but it really isn't helping.

A knock on my door caused my eyes to shoot open in alarm but when I heard Shinji's annoying voice on the other side I decided to ignore him all together. Fuck him. He can go and burn in hell.

"I'm coming in, Hiyori," Shinji said as he opened the door. Oh the nerve this retard has! You can't just walk into someone's room! Let alone a girl's room. That does it; I'm going rip this guy's hair out, now! I sat up and glared at the former blonde haired captain Shinji ignored my evil vibes and walked over to my bed with his hands in his pockets.

"What do you want, baldy?" I asked. Shinji ignored my question and stood still, staring down at me with that annoying smile of his. Damn his perfect straight teeth to hell! I felt more veins pop out of my head as he kept on staring at me. What was his problem?

"You have a problem with my small chest, retard?" I snapped. Shinji blinked and raised an eyebrow at my question.

"Whatca talkin' bout' now, Hiyori?" Shinji asked as he tilted his head to the side. And now he's acting all innocent! Fucking retard! I stood up on my bed and grabbed him by his tie and pulled him closer to me.

"Listen here, baldy, if you really have a fucking problem with how I look then just piss off, go and flirt with one of those big boobed freaks you like so much! After all, they are all your first loves, aren't they?" I yelled. Shinji's calm expression did not disappear and he kept on staring into my eyes. I felt my cheeks flush. What the hell is this idiot's problem?

"Why would I do that?" Shinji asked. I mentally yelled and let go of his tie and pushed him backwards. I turned around and sat down on the bed with my back to him.

"Fuck off," I hissed. It went silent but Shinji did not listen to my order. He remained where he was standing. I fought the urge to kick him in the balls and just clenched my fists so tightly it felt like my hands were going to bleed. I sighed and relaxed my fists a bit. Why me? Why the hell did I fall in love with this retard? Ever since I can remember I felt like ripping his hair out for torturing me all the time. Stupid womanizer. So then why? Why am I still feeling this way towards him? Doesn't he annoy the hell out of me?

"Hiyori…." Shinji mumbled as I heard him take a step closer.

I snapped: "Don't come closer!" I heard him halt. I could imagine his eyes widening but I fought the urge to turn around. I couldn't let him see me like this. I clenched my fists harder and bit my lip. The fuck? Was this tears forming in my eyes? What the hell? Since when does _the Sarugaki Hiyori_ cry? I lowered my head and tried to hide my eyes behind my bangs. I felt my body tremble as I fought this foreign feeling that washed over me. Shinji must have noticed because I heard him moving again.

"Hiyori….are you crying?" Shinji asked me.

"Piss off," I hissed but it came out as a whimper and the barrier that I made to hold back the tears shattered at I felt the liquid flow down my cheeks. I started crying harder and buried my face in my hands. I don't care what the hell people would say if they heard that I was crying. I have bottled up these emotions for years. And now was the fucking time to let it all out. But why in front of _him_? Of all people why was I crying in front of the dickhead who caused all this pain? I cried and cried and I could feel Shinji watching me but I didn't have the nerve to look up.

"Hiyori…" Shinji mumbled again and I noticed him reached out for me but I smacked his hand away. I finally looked up and saw his eyes widen. I glared at him in between the tears.

"I said fuck off! It's your fault, baldy!" I snapped. Shinji stared at me in shock. I buried my face in my hands again and cried even more. Where the hell did all this water come from? Seriously.

"Hiyori……how's it my fault?" Shinji asked. I didn't reply to his question. There were so many things I want to yell at him. He has completely messed up my life.

"Because you never pay attention to me!" I yelled. The minute the words left my lips I regretted it. I clamped my hand over my mouth as I stared at Shinji wide eyes. His eyes widened even more at my words. I tore my gaze from him and felt more tears run down my cheeks.

"Just go away," I mumbled. Instead of going away, Shinji reached out to me again but this time I didn't smack his hand away. He cupped my cheek and forced me to look at him. I glared at him the minute our eyes met.

"I said go away and don't fucking touch me!" I hissed as I raised my hand and was about to slap him. Shinji grabbed my hand with his other hand and brought it his face. My eyes widened as I felt his lips graze my knuckles. My cheeks heated up and my heart skipped a beat. What the hell is the retard doing now?

Shinji opened his eyes and looked at me; he kept my hand against his lips and moved his hand which was on my cheek to my hair. He brushed away one of the strand that fell over my eyes. He then dropped my hand and leaned down closer to me. I swallowed a lump that formed in my throat as he pushed me down on the bed.

"W-w-what the hell do you think you're doing?" I snapped. Shinji motioned for me to be quiet and leaned in closer to me. Our noses were touching and our lips were only a few inches apart. I felt my stomach churn as his lips grazed mine. I moaned under his touch and then he closed his lips over mine. It wasn't one of those sweet loving kisses from romance novels. It was aggressive and possessive and we were both fighting for dominance. I felt his tongue drag over my lips, as if he was trying to get inside. Oh no, I was not to about to let him win and take over. So I kept my lips firmly shut. Shinji groaned and I felt his one hand travel down my back. It went lower and lower until I felt something pinch my butt.

I pulled away. "Don't touch me there, idiot! I wanna be a virgin bride!" I shrieked. Shinji smirked and locked his lips with mine again. Due to the shock I was unable to notice that my mouth was wide open and it was easy for him to slide his tongue in.

Our tongues twisted and fought for dominance as we each explored each other's wet caverns. I flinched when I felt Shinji's piercing against my tongue and teeth. I hope the thing doesn't get stuck. As our kiss deepened I wrapped my arms around Shinji's broad shoulders and pulled him closer. His kisses eventually moved from my mouth to down my jaw line leaving a wet trail as he kept on going lower and lower to my neck. While he kissed and sucked on the sensitive flesh and I found myself scratching my nails against his back. His lips came back up to my mine again and I moaned into the kiss.

Just as things were heating up he pulled away and let me go. Shinji stood up and tucked his hands back into his pockets again. I sat up annoyed.

"What the hell?" I screeched.

"If we carried on, ya won't be able to be a virgin bride, Hiyori," Shinji smirked. I felt my cheeks heat up. My ears were fuming too. I huffed and crossed my legs.

"Why did you do that?" I asked. Shinji smirked again and leaned down and sunk his teeth into the flesh of my neck. I winced. Dammit, now I am going to have a hickey! How am I gonna explain this to the others?

When Shinji pulled away he smirked again and turned to the door. He stopped just before opening the door and looked at me over his shoulder.

"Da only reason why I don't flirt with ya is coz you're already mine," Shinji stated. My eyes widened and then he opened the door and left. I sat there, dumbstruck.

* * *

What. The. Hell!? Are there big boobed bitches at every fucking coffee shop in this town? It's been a few days since I snapped at Shinji and the Vizards all demanded a coffee again. What do I look like? Some coffee delivery girl? And now here I was, watching Shinji flirt with this blonde chick with massive boobs. It's not my fucking fault for having no boobs and being so short! So why the hell does he always flirt with them?

Maybe I really should pull out his hair as I planned. Then I'll shave his eyebrows….oh and while I am it…I think I might sew his mouth closed.

I stomped over to the counter, pushed Shinji to the side and smacked my hand on the counter hard causing the girl to jump in surprise.

"Just give me eight fucking coffees," I hissed. The girl nodded and scurried off. Shinji stood up slowly and stood next to me, smirking at me in amusement.

"Jealous much?" he asked amused. I glared at him.

"Shut up, birdbrain," I hissed. Shinji chuckled and leaned down so that he could whisper into my ear.

"At least this birdbrain knows how much you love me," he whispered. I felt my face heat up.

_SMACK!_

And there goes the blonde dickhead with a bloody nose. Ah, I love my sandals.

_CRASH!_

Oh shit, he just flew through the fucking window. I am so_ not_ paying for that.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
